memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Organian Peace Treaty
thumb|Ayelborne appears before the Klingon High Council to force peace The Organian Peace Treaty was a peace treaty forced upon the United Federation of Planets and the Klingon Empire by the Organians in 2267 (reference stardate 2/0801.24), shortly after an outbreak of war between the two interstellar powers that had resulted in the Klingon occupation of Organia. The treaty was agreed to under the threat of the Organians immobilizing both side's space forces if they did not cooperate—a power the Organians had already exhibited by disabling forces from both sides above, and on, Organia. ( , ) Treaty terms Text of the negotiated treaty stated: “Upon the discovery of a new and usable planet within the confines of the Treaty Zone (defined as per the map in Appendix A of this document), each party to the Treaty shall have the option to voluntarily cede the world to the other for development. Failing this, both parties to the Treaty shall send envoys to the disputed planet, prepared to demonstrate to the indigenous population (if any) the respective party's ability to develop the world in a peaceful and useful manner. Rights of development shall be granted to the party that best shows said ability. Failure to abide by the terms of this agreement shall be met with physical interdiction of the party or parties in violation from the planet.” ( ) * Appendices contained provisions for diplomatic asylum, repatriation and citizenship. ( ) * A visiting vessel “must show cause for its presence upon demand.” ( ) * Humanitarian services could be inspected. ( ) * The applicable treaty zone covered 750 parsecs. ( , ) * This Federation-Klingon Neutral Zone was to be entered technically only while traveling to and from colonies that had been permitted by the Organians. The border had a multivariate curvature. ( ) * Organia was declared off-limits. Until such time as they became allies, neither the Federation nor the Klingon Empire would prevent the other from having “peaceful access to its planetary bases within the Neutral Zone for shore leave, rest, or rehabilitation.” ( ) The Organians ignored and excluded the Orions in their considerations. Instead, the Orion Neutrality Area remained intact, overlapping the Neutral Zone and bordering both powers. The Orions were the only power to benefit from the Organian Peace Treaty, gaining the Neutral Zone to explore and operate in relatively freely. ( ) The furred Rigellians engaged in a heated and pointless debate with the Organians over the treaty, concerning some matter in their ancient records. ( ) History 2260s Federation President Kenneth Wescott signed the treaty in 2267. ( ) In addition to an end to direct hostile acts, the terms of the treaty included shared occupation rights. The Klingon High Council felt compelled to agree to the treaty under the Organians' coercion, but were not pleased with the state of affairs and immediately began to formulate tactics to circumvent it. These included espionage and the manipulation of the Romulan Star Empire into an alliance, in which they hoped to use to the Romulans to wage war against the Federation. ( , , ) In 2269, The Klingons encased Organia within an energy shield that disrupted the Organians’ thought processes and prevented them from leaving the planet. Once the shield was disabled, the Organians as punishment said that they would deprive the Klingon Empire of interstellar travel for 1,000 years. ( ) :This punishment seemed to have been withdrawn, as no further mention was made of it. The Klingon Empire went so far to avoid Organian interference as constructing a dimensional gateway so that they could expand their empire into an alternate universe. Even in that case, Kor, son of Rynar cautiously manipulated affairs behind the scenes. ( ) In 2269, near the end of the fourth year of James T. Kirk’s five-year mission, the Organians had watched endless plotting by both sides to circumvent the treaty, as well as Starfleet moving the bulk of its defenses to the Romulan Neutral Zone. The enforced peace had been squandered, becoming a burden rather than a benefit. Deciding that peace must be chosen rather than forced, the Organians silently ended their interference. This was first discovered by Kor when his was able to destroy Deep Space Station K-22 and conduct an orbital bombardment of the Federation mining colony on Loren V. ( ) thumb|Ayelborne ended Organian intervention in Federation-Klingon affairs. While investigating obelisks on Loren V, Kirk, Spock and Arex Na Eth traveled via subspace folding to a Preserver outpost. Ayelborne immediately appeared to stop them, warning that humanity was not yet ready to learn Preserver secrets. He agreed with Starfleet’s Prime Directive that allowed younger races to develop by themselves, and said that those races tasked with the legacy of the Preservers would let events unfold naturally, as much as they were tempted otherwise. Ayelborne then appeared before the governments of the Federation and Klingon Empire, as he had done in 2267, and officially announced the end of Organian interference in their relations, on the condition that neither side was to pursue knowledge of the Preservers. ( ) 2270s The treaty remained in effect in the 2270s with a continuing belief that Organians would interfere if they so desired. In 2272, exiled Klingon civilian G'dath stated unequivocally to his high school students on Earth that the treaty was still in effect. The class discussed Organians’ motives and the possibility that the treaty might be temporary. ( ) In 2273, immediately after the V'Ger crisis, three Klingon battlecruisers confronted the refitted Enterprise. Captain told Kirk that, after having suffered under the treaty for so long, it was worth the risk of war to capture the starship. Krell’s squadron fired relentlessly on the Enterprise without any interference from the Organians. The refit ship’s phasers, still set to channel power through the warp engines, were able to fire one powerful shot to cripple Kell’s cruiser. Bluffing that this was merely the first shot in his arsenal, Kirk convinced Krell to withdraw. ( ) Both sides considered the treaty in effect in 2273 when Kang rescued Jean Czerny from the Federation settlement on Sherman's Planet, which had been hit by an earthquake. ( ) In 2273, the Klingons and Federation vied over Cragon V, but in this case the Klingons had arrived a few months earlier. Kral, commander of the Klingon battle cruiser , wished for the old days before the treaty was in effect. ( ) In 2274, the treaty permitted Commander Kagg and the crew of the Klingon battle cruiser ''Kluggoth'' to visit the neutral planet Hephaestus. Kagg discovered that the native Hephaestans were not naturally intelligent, but rather had intelligence-augmenting symbionts implanted at birth. Kagg plotted to remove the symbionts, which would redefine the planet as not having intelligent life. In that case, the treaty would longer apply and the planet could be occupied by the Empire. ( ) In 2276, as a long civil war on the planet Shad neared its end, the Klingon Empire and Federation limited themselves to supplying arms for the conflict, believing further interference would prompt a response by the Organians. ( ) In 2278, while patrolling border zone 3-39, the Enterprise had been scanned three times by Klingon ships with no hostile response, prompting Kirk to conclude that the sector was included in the treaty zone and was being policed and protected by the Organians. He noted in his log, though, that only a breech of the treaty would prove whether the treaty were still being enforced. Privately he had his suspicions that it might not. ( }}) 2280s The treaty remained in effect in 2281 when Romulans kidnapped members of the Warrantors of Peace. ( ) Makrecha IV was one of the disputed worlds under the Treaty of Organia. A Klingon settlement existed there by 2285 and a Federation colony was established in that year. ( ) When the Klingons began staging attacks inside a wormhole near the Neutral Zone in 2285, Admiral James T. Kirk wondered how the Organians could allow it under the terms of the treaty. ( ) Kirk investigated further, and discovered that the Organians were unable to enforce the treaty due to manipulation from the race known as the Excalbians. Once freed from Excalbian control, the Organians engaged the Excalbians in a battle that resulted in the two races leaving the material plane, and the dissolution of the treaty. ( ) 2290s On new year’s day of 2290, while aiding Kang to catch a terrorist, Curzon Dax explained that they’d be foolish to believe the Organians would continue to come to their rescue every time they had mutual conflicts, and his helping Kang was a means toward building their own peace. ( ) In 2290, Captain Hikaru Sulu and the pursued a ship which had kidnapped six of his crew and then retreated into the Klingon Neutral Zone. Sulu was not allowed to cross the Klingon side of the border, both to avoid a diplomatic incident and to avoid prompting an all-out war before the Organians might notice or intervene. ( ) By 2293 when Praxis exploded, the treaty had led to the Federation and Klingon Empire sharing much overlapping territory. ( ) After a period of continuing tensions between the Klingons and the Federation, a new peace was established under the terms of the Khitomer Accords in 2293. This eventually lead to the two powers becoming staunch allies, much as the Organians had predicted when they forced peace years before. ( ; ) 24th century By 2328, some Cardassians like Gul Monor were skeptical that the Organians even existed, despite records being provided by the Federation. Ambassador Dax proposed to Legate Zarin and that terms similar to the Organian Peace Treaty be applied to the planet Raknal V, that it be colonized by both Cardassia and the Klingon Empire on separate continents, with Dax eventually decided which side had best developed the resources of that world. ( ) In 2371, Jean-Luc Picard remarked that he recalled no contacts with the Organians since their prediction of friendship with the Klingons had come true. ( }}) Also in 2371, Ayelborne aimed to spark friendlier relations between the Romulan Empire and the Federation, as had been done with the Klingon Empire. Believing he was the last surviving Organian, and disguised as a Gamma Quadrant artifact, he brought together Jamie Samantha Kirk and Romulan Ambassador Jannek. ( ) In 2374, Picard was surprised to encounter four Organians during Q’s struggle with 0. Picard recalled how pivotal the Organians had been in ending the Battle of Organia. ( ) Appendices Appearance * References * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} * * }} * }} * * * * * * * * * * * * }} * * * * * ) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} * }} External link * Category:Federation treaties Category:Klingon treaties